


it’s christmas time

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of kids, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke and Michael spent their first Christmas morning as an engaged couple with their parents. Luke missed having kids around.





	it’s christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “Christmas morning”. Sequel to [5 seconds of storytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141168).

Michael could get used to this: Christmas morning with the love of his life and their parents. His back rested against Luke’s front and they both had cups of hot chocolate.

“‘S nice, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah, quiet though,” Luke whispered back. “I’m used to Christmases with kids these days. Kinda miss it.”

Michael shifted to look at him. They hadn’t talked about this, but … “That something you want? Like … soon?”

Luke shrugged. “Eventually.” Michael saw right through the forced casualness.

He glanced across the room. “We’ll talk about this later, yeah?” He kissed Luke softly. 

Luke hummed. “Later.”


End file.
